Played By the Heart
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: He nodded and took out the guitar, sitting beside her as he strummed away. She smiled and got lost in the melody. She took the second necklace and put it around his neck and saw him smile as he continued to play. ::.::DaSeY::.:: R&R PLEASE!


**Played By the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**NOTE: Italics are not poems…they're regular writing…just styled differently!**

**A/N: I know, I know…I should be working on my other stories…but I can't resist the urge of a one-shot! R&R PLEASE!!**

_For that moment, that one simple moment that your eyes collide with mine,_

_it just seems to be…perfect. You're perfect. And it amazes me that_

_you think of yourself to be so much less_

_than you truly are._

_But I wonder why?_

_You're perfect._

_That moment's perfect._

"You insensitive jerk!" Casey McDonald yelled, for the umpteenth time that day, at her stepbrother, Derek Venturi.

"Ooh…bringing out the big guns, eh Case? C'mon, give me some new material." He smirked and watched her fume, fists clenched and arms by her sides.

"No, there's no other way to describe you! I don't see your problem with me. Why must you ruin my life every time you have the chance?!" She yelled and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Because I can; and it's so cute when you get riled up…not." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh!" She screamed and walked away, leaving him there, smirking at another accomplishment in making her angry.

_You don't know this, in fact I had to convince myself of it, but I _

_only do that because you get all flushed. There's this…thing_

_in your eyes and it drives me mad. Literally._

_I throw the insults out there because you look…_

_Unleashed._

_You let go for those minutes…it's thrilling to see_

_you go from completely controlled to utterly_

_let loose in a matter of seconds._

_I can't stop myself._

_You're like a drug._

"What'd you do this time?" George asked as he came from the top steps, headed towards Derek, who was sitting on his recliner watching a hockey game.

"Sorry…do what to whom?" He asked and George placed his arms across his chest, staring at Derek. "What? I didn't do anything." He said and George rolled his eyes as Nora bounded down the steps.

"She's really upset." Nora said then sighed. "Derek…what did you say to her?" Derek's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Nothing, I swear! I mean…I pulled a prank…but she was fine a few hours ago." Derek said and the two adults looked at him and he rolled his eyes. "Look, I pulled a stupid prank and that stupid little necklace fell off and she lost it in the pool somewhere." Derek explained and Nora shook her head.

"Derek…" She said and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"What? That thing looked like it came out of a candy dispenser!" Derek said and Nora sighed deeply.

"Casey's father got that to her before he died, Derek. They went to a carnival and she won it with his help. She wears it _everyday _because it's the only thing of his she has. Everything else burned in the fire." Nora explained and Derek paled.

"You're serious?" He asked, feeling a large knot form in stomach. He felt sick. "You can't be serious…I made her lose the only bit of her father she had left?!" Derek asked frantically and Nora nodded sadly.

"Make it better, Derek. Go apologize and then pray for a miracle that she forgives you." George said and Derek got up and went upstairs without hesitation.

He was about to open the door but he heard muffled sobs coming from inside and refrained from turning the knob. He went to knock but his fist stopped mid-air when more sobs, louder sobs, escaped her throat.

His throat constricted, knowing he wouldn't be able to say anything if he went in, he sat by the door and whispered soothing words. Wishing he could be comforting her the way he wanted to be.

_I have to admit, I'm not as strong as I'd like to be; I sort of_

_pretend that it makes no difference in what you do or_

_say to me._

_But that's a lie._

_I care; and it affects me more than anything._

_I bet you don't know that I stay up early morning hours_

_thinking of stupid remarks you say to me._

_When I think that I can face you…_

_I come crashing down again._

_I often think of being in your arms._

_I think about you all the time._

_Then you turn around, do something so…_

_Different from yourself._

_You confuse me._

"Casey?" Derek's voice from outside the door rang in her ears, and she tried to ignore it. "Case? Look…I'm sorry. I didn't know." She didn't answer and he sighed. "I'm coming in, okay?" When she didn't answer he opened the door and sat on the foot of her bed.

"What?" She asked, not looking at him. His eyes averted to the ground, and he saw a black case from under her bed sticking out.

"What's that?" He pointed to the leather case and she looked down at it, immediately kicking it softly under the bed.

"Nothing." She muttered, he inhaled deeply and looked at her tear ridden face.

"I'm sorry, Casey. I didn't know your father gave you that…I didn't know that's all you had left of him." Derek explained as she looked at him.

"Well…I don't have a reason to hold a grudge. It's okay. What's done is done. I've still got one more thing." She said sadly and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"But Nora said that was the only thing…" She leaned over and pulled out the case. Sniffling, she tugged the large, black, leather case onto the bed and opened it. Inside laid a gorgeous acoustic guitar. It was hand painted with swirls around the heart of the guitar.

"It was his. He gave it to me…" Derek stared down at it in awe.

"Wow…" He breathed out. "Can I…?" He looked up at her and she nodded. With major caution, he picked up the guitar and strummed it. After tuning it better to his liking he strummed it again. Casey watched as he played a few chords, looking down at the guitar intently as he played a familiar tune to his ears, but one not known to Casey. He continued to play and Casey was intrigued by soft melody. It was…different. She'd never heard anything like it before. And it was so different than the usual music Derek listened to. She smiled as he stopped playing. The song wasn't finished…but he wasn't sure how he was going to end it.

"What it that?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing." He answered quickly and put the guitar back. "It's an amazing guitar." He said as he closed the case. She smiled softly and nodded.

"I know." He was getting up to leave but she continued on. "He was going to teach me." The statement made him stop and turn around.

"What?" He asked.

"My dad. He was going to teach me how to play the guitar. But…he died and never got the chance to." She said sadly and he went back to sit next to her, putting the guitar case under the bed. He placed his hand down beside hers, letting it graze gently against her palm.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean for you to loose the necklace. Honestly." He said, moving his palm completely over hers.

"I know, Derek. I told you, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to. You didn't know. But I really miss him." Casey said, a tear silently rolling down her cheek and under her jaw. He placed his index finger and ran it along the tear's trail, wiping away any moisture left by it. Casey felt her skin tingle from his touch and closed her eyes momentarily; relishing in the feeling.

_I told you, I don't do tears. I have a reason for that; it isn't that I don't do them,_

_it's that I hate seeing you cry. Streaks embed you features,_

_you aren't filled with the joy I'm used to._

_I hate seeing you anything but happy._

_Joy is all you deserve._

_I can't take away your pain._

_But I wish I could._

_I want to stay here forever and keep you in my arms._

_It sounds sweet and perfect._

_Too bad you'll never know._

He left her room and headed downstairs.

"Derek…where are you going?" George asked and Derek smirked.

"I got a miracle; and now I'm going to make it better." He said, leaving through the front door before anymore questions were asked.

"That boy is weird." George muttered to himself, smiling and shaking his head as he sipped his coffee.

"I agree; but he's in love. What is he supposed to act like?" Nora asked as she sat beside him, taking his mug and taking a sip from it.

-----------

Derek learned from Marti that a carnival was in London for the week. As he thought of the topic he also thought about how many times Marti would hit him for not taking her…

…_note to self: Don't tell Smarti you went to the carnival…she's far too hostile. _Derek thought to himself as he headed for a little balloon popping game with necklaces for prizes.

"Hello, Sir! Would you like a try? A toonie for ten shots." The teenager working the booth said and Derek looked at him.

"Ten shots?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…I'm supposed to make that sound good. For five it's a loonie and for three its fifty cents." They teenager said. "Choose what ever you want. Quite frankly, I don't get it. For six you can pay a loonie, why would you pay a loonie for five?" He asked himself and Derek chuckled lightly, showing him three fingers.

"Here." He put two quarters on the booth and they guy handed him three darts.

"Good luck. Nobody-" He started but was startled by a pop from behind him. He whirled around to find Derek's first dart stuck in the cork board, holding up the limp popped balloon. "-ever gets it with three…" He finished and trailed off. "Okay…lucky-" He was cut-off again by another pop and a smirking Derek. "-shot." He finished and smiled lopsidedly. "I'm not even going to say anything; you'll get-" This time, he was cut-off by two pops. His eyes were wide as he turned around, seeing that Derek had shot at an angle and hit two different balloons. "-it." He shook head and smiled. "Impressive, Dude." Derek shrugged.

"My little brother's a great target practice." He said smirking and pointing to a pair of long, large beaded necklaces. The boy got them and handed them to Derek.

"Getting something for your girlfriend?" He asked and Derek chuckled.

"From a carnival? Yeah, I don't think so. It's for my stepsister…I maybe…kinda'…sorta' made her lose one she got from her father when she was young." Derek said with a shoulder shrug. The boy nodded and bid him good bye as Derek walked away.

_You're talented; you don't believe it, but it's true._

_I don't understand why you belittle yourself. _

_You're so much more than what they think you are._

_I'll take a guess and say you don't know how good you really are._

_Here's a secret:_

_People say I'm the 'good one'; I disagree._

_I think you are so much better than I am._

_You are smart, no matter what test scores say._

_You have a heart of gold, even though you let nobody but the privileged_

_few see it._

_You are so perfect;_

_In so many ways;_

_I admire and love you._

_But you'll never understand._

Derek walked through her door without knocking and she looked up from her book, looking a bit startled.

"Derek, could you please knock next time?" She asked bitterly and he shook his head 'no'. She rolled her eyes and he thrust the necklaces into her hand.

"I know they aren't the same…actually I'm not even sure what the other one _really _looked like…so I just picked those ones." He said shrugging. She twined her fingers with the beads and thin string as she smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly, her smile widening. He felt his heart swell and soar as she looked at the necklaces intently and smiling.

"No problem." He said softly, leaving the room as she stared at the necklaces intently. He entered his room and threw off his shirt, realizing that a summer with a broken down air conditioning system was far too hot for his liking. He opened the window, praying that a breeze would come in. Surely enough it did as he sat in his bed, relishing in the cool air. His eyes were closed, the image of Casey's face flooding his mind.

He didn't really mind it; he was used to it by now.

His door opened without him noticing and Casey peered in, welcomed by the cool air. His hair was ruffling around as the soft breeze hit it; her eyes went from his unruly hair, to his peaceful features, to his toned abs. She watched for a moment or two before returning to reality. She closed his door, feeling the cool air escaping the room into the hallway. His eyes opened and he looked at her in shock.

"Take your own advice, Case. Knock next time." He murmured and she rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips unwillingly. He looked at her and saw the long necklace starting at her neck and scooping down to just below her chest. He'd noticed how beautiful she was before…but right now she looked as though she was glowing.

Her long, dark hair whipped and swirled lightly around her face and the dark necklace stood out against her white tank-top and light-wash denim mini-skirt. She handed him the leather guitar case and he took it from her, a confused look on his face.

"That song you were playing earlier…play it again." She said, sitting by his stretched out legs. He nodded and took out the guitar, sitting beside her as he strummed away. She smiled and got lost in the melody. She took the second necklace and put it around his neck and saw him smile as he continued to play.

As he continued, something came over her. His look of concentration intrigued her and she put a knee on either side of his leg that was closest to her. She leaned her forehead against his and kissed the side of his jaw. She felt him shudder from beneath her and she took pleasure and continued down the side of his jaw. She heard him intake a sharp breath as she kissed right below ear; still, he continued to strum. She continued down his neck and stopped where at the crook of his neck, where it met his shoulder.

She nipped at the spot until she drew a small moan from his lips and left the tiniest of marks. Once pleased, se worked her way up the other side of his neck slowly.

AS he continued to play he passed the part at which he usually stopped, for he never actually finished the song. But as she continued, so did he. He remembered all the time he imagined her doing this. In his mind, it always would feel amazing; but this was so much better. He felt her wriggle his necklace in between her fingers and smile into her warm kisses.

She drew closer to his lips and his eyes left the guitar's neck for the first time since he began playing and averted to her eyes; blue and brown locked instantaneously and before either knew it, so had their lips.

_I never thought I'd get this feeling._

_The one where your lips mesh with mine._

_The feeling of you in my arms as more than a stepsister or friend._

With one last strum he was finished the song. Permanently.

Her lips moved against his softly and lovingly. Going slow, relishing in feel of their lips meeting for the first time after so much time spent of longing. After a minute or two passed by Derek's lips responded more urgently and Casey worked her lips more firmly against his. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and her lips separated, giving him entrance. A soft moan escaped her lips and into his mouth and he shivered in pleasure, smirking into the kiss.

She moved one of her knees so that she was straddling him as their mouths parted and he trailed hot kisses down her throat. A soft moan left her lips as he nipped at her collar bone.

_So long._

_Too long._

_I've been dreaming about this._

_But never in my wildest of dreams did I ever think it would happen._

_I never thought the day would come where I'd be able to have this chance._

_I've dreamt about lips colliding clumsily against lips in the heat of passion._

_I've dreamt of how it would happen._

_About how I'd be ready to tell my stepbrother that…_

_I'm in love with him._

They parted for a need of oxygen and Casey rested her head against his, staring into his eyes.

"Beautiful song." She whispered and he smiled, playing with her fingers with his own.

"Made for a beautiful girl; played by the heart." He whispered back and she smiled from ear to ear, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered, once again playing with the beads she placed around his neck. He smiled as he held her other hand in his palm.

"For what?" He asked and smiled softly at him. Her eyes swimming with an emotion he grew to know very well.

"Everything." She whispered.

"I hate seeing you cry." He confessed and she ran her palm across his cheek.

"I love seeing you smile." She confessed quietly. "I'm in _love_ with you." She whispered and blushed as he remained quiet. She moved to leave but he paced his hands firmly on her hips.

"I love you." He whispered and she smiled largely.

_So the day came._

_And I told you;_

_Told you I'd love you, forever._

_Forever's an understatement;_

_because you will be in my heart for more than forever._

_I love you._

_--Derek_

_--Casey_

**A/N: I'm not ****too happy with the ending…but oh well. What's done is done. Anyways, the idea popped into my mind and I couldn't let it go. I hope you like it! The guitar is in my profile, check it out! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
